A Vulnerable Julia
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: JULIA/MATT! Setting: 1x05. Julia is pregnant, and the McNamara men are doing all they can to help her out around the home. Matt brings her some take-out, they get to talking honestly, and then they get to... well, something else.


_Author's Note:_

_Set in Season 1, Episode 5._

_Julia is pregnant again, after having gone back to medical school. The McNamara boys are helping her out wherever they can. Quite a bit of the opening section is what actually happened in the episode, then I put my twisted twist on it ;D_

--------------------------------------------------------

**Julia/Matt**

**A Vulnerable Julia: Chapter One**

"Hey," Matt walked into the lounge. "I, uh, got you some take-out," he told Julia with a food tray in-hand.

She was pregnant so Matt and Sean had been doing whatever they could to help out around the home.

"Honey, you don't have to keep doing this," Julia said with an appreciative smile. "It's sweet of you, but--"

"It's chicken and vegetables with a ton of garlic," Matt said, ignoring his mother's advice. "It's supposed to boost your immune system."

"I'm not sick, Matt. I'm pregnant."

With that, Matt went into deep thought. Thoughts had been on his mind about his mom's pregnancy, and he felt he needed to talk them out with her.

"I can't believe you're doing this again."

"What?" Julia didn't quite understand.

"Having a baby you don't want," Matt said bluntly, avoiding any eye contact with Julia.

"What do you mean "again"?" Julia asked him sternly after a rather long, tension-filled pause.

"Maybe… if you hadn't gotten pregnant with me… you'd be a doctor today."

"I have never regretted having you _or_ Annie. Do you understand that?" Julia told him with honesty in her voice. "There is not a degree in the whole world that would make me half as proud."

Her son still wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"And once the baby's born--"

"You'll go back to school?" Matt interrupted again. "Isn't that what you said after I was born? After Annie?"

"This baby's not about you, Matt," she told him.

"Is it about _you_?" he asked, and Julia darted a look at him. "Do you even want to have another kid? Or are you just glad to have another reason why you can't go after what you _really_ want?"

_**(**End of actual happenings in the episode**)**_

"I'm _getting_ what I want, Matt! Don't you _dare_ say I haven't," Julia told him with conviction.

"Whatever," he shrugged, dismissing her words. "Can you _honestly_ tell me you don't want something else? With Dad? With your career?"

Julia froze. There was something. If she was being honest with herself, there definitely was something non-existent in her life that she craved for.

"I would like something more with your father," she spoke softly after a long pause.

Matt was taken aback that she'd actually answered it truthfully… that she'd expressed it.

He let Julia think about it, so she could feel comfortable talking to him about it.

But what Julia was thinking was inappropriate to be talking about with your son. And even if Julia _did _want to let it off her chest, this wasn't the place to do it.

But she had been overwhelmed in the past few weeks. And then it blurted out, as hard as she tried to keep it in.

"Sex."

Matt froze, and an uncomfortable awkwardness set in. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have asked… or maybe she just should have continued to lie – Mat told himself he would have preferred it that way.

"I want a sex life," Julia expressed further. "A _better_ sex life."

"Okay," Matt finally spoke. "Well, have you -- uh… have you spoken to Dad about this?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Your father doesn't understand," Julia answered, looking plainly into nothingness.

She was physically still, but her mind was speeding.

"I'm sorry, Matt. It shouldn't be _you_ hearing about this."

"It's okay," he replied. "Is… is, uh, Dad having…problems."

Julia nodded almost immediately. She knew what Matt meant – asking if Sean was having troubles down _there_. And he was.

"Um," Matt cleared his throat, knowing he shouldn't say what he was about to. He could have ended the conversation right now. It wasn't his place to talk about anything concerning this subject with his own mother.

"Is it… dysfunctional?" Matt asked, daring not to look into Julia's eyes.

"If you _really_ want to know… Yes. It is," Julia answered truthfully, and understandably uncomfortable also as she fiddled with her fingers.

Matt nodded slowly at the revelation. Not that it concerned him, and this was completely between his parents, but it was good to know at least _part_ of the reason why the pair of them had an undeniable tension between them at times.

Julia's hands were shaking at this point. Not out of terror or anything – just by how nervous she was in talking to her son about all this.

She reached over to the food tray Matt had set down on the table in front of her and picked up the glass of milk.

"Oh, shit!" Julia quipped as the glass slipped from her trembling fingers.

Milk splattered over Julia's top, and Matt somehow felt responsible. As if his intrusiveness had made her uncomfortable enough to be so careless.

And it wasn't that big a deal, but Matt couldn't recall ever seeing Julia spill _anything_. She was always very much in control of herself and alert.

The scenario was like the cheap porno movies Matt always watched. Some hot girl spills liquid all over her clothes, and the Average Joe closest to her hits the jackpot and gets "lucky."

And Matt couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

"Oh, God! Don't take off your shirt. Don't take off your shirt," Matt repeated in his head.

His thoughts were interrupted with a "tsk" by Julia as she looked at the mess. She put her glass back down on the tray and gave Matt a split second's glance before scurrying to lift up her top, before throwing it in the laundry basket by the couch.

Matt _really_ had to look away now.

The awkward tension in the room was at a peak now. Here was Julia, a mother with just a bra covering her upper half.

"Damn milk," Matt chuckled nervously, _hoping_ to break the ice somewhat. He was nervous now… _very_ nervous.

But that ice wasn't melting. Someone forgot to take it out of the freezer.

Neither knew what to say or what to do. Would they stay or would they go?

If either of them got up and left with a quick "See ya," the one left sitting would _know_ the other felt _way_ too awkward. And although that wasn't a strange feeling, taking these circumstances into account, neither was that type of person.

In a weird way, both told themselves it'd be better to just stay there. For some reason…

"I'll wash that later," Julia gave a short nervous smile.

She knew Matt – being the teenage boy he was – would be undeniably curious about what she was showing off.

Julia didn't know whether to fold her arms and cover them up or let it be. _Surely_ Matt wouldn't look. He wouldn't _want_ to… _surely_.

"How are things with Vanessa?" Julia asked. She tried being as casual as she could, but it didn't come out as that very well.

The fact both were so awkward spoke for itself. A normal mother and son wouldn't be this touchy around when another when something like this happened.

Even if the son was at the stage of his life where he was into girls like _crazy_, there would have to be some sexual tension in the air for it to be this awkward. So maybe there was some…

"Good," Matt gave Julia a quick glance.

And then she saw him take a second's look at somewhere he shouldn't have; somewhere all guys love, and somewhere Julia knew Matt had looked at on his girlfriend, Vanessa. Her cleavage.

It stunned Julia as she felt immediately turned on by Matt's glance. In-turn, her eyes looked down at his crotched.

Her eyes froze on the spot… right there in the center was a thick, vertical bulge. He was hard.

"Do you like them?" Julia asked.

She immediately gasped at her words. She didn't mean for them to come out, but out of nowhere, they did.

"_Please_, don't have let him heard that," a voice squealed in her mind.

The question was quite obviously directed at her own cleavage. This was her _son_ she was saying it to! What the fuck was she doing?! Brain explosion much?!

"Uh… yeah," Matt answered.

There was a long pause, but in it, that awkward sensation seemed to be fading away.

The second Matt said "yeah," Julia's mind felt at ease. Her _son_ noted he liked her breasts, and she felt at _ease_? Yes, she felt _calm_.

"If I unclipped this," Julia put both arms behind her back. "Would you show me what you've got under there?"

The shocks just kept coming. This was insane!

Matt froze now, mid-gasp, as he looked up at his mom. Julia was staring right at his crotch, with a cheeky grin on her face, and her hands clearly at the strap of her bra.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded lightly.

With that, Julia had unclipped her bra in seconds.

All that terror and nervousness of a minute ago had vanished, and she was grinning like a sexy vixen.

Slowly, Julia let her bra drop down her stomach.

Matt's eyes opened wide at the sight of Julia's breasts – of his _mother's_ breasts!

"You asked me what I wanted, Matt," Julia told him, her cheeks turning red as she watched the awe on his face. "I want a _cock_."

Matt felt everything around him become obsolete. This moment right now was incredible.

She had the greatest pair of breasts he'd seen. No two-dimensional porn on a computer screen could compare to this.

And it was as if the pair's relationship went right out the window. They're blood-related, but that notion of taboo didn't cross their minds… not right now.

Matt stood up from the recliner, unzipping his fly and shoving the jeans down to his ankles in a hurry.

As he stood there, blood now racing through his body in anticipation, Julia took it as a sign to go further herself.

She pushed the table in between her and Matt out of the way.

The food tray came flying off and everything on it was now on the floor.

"I'll clean that up later," Julia said in urgency as she crawled right over to Matt on her knees.

Poking right at her face was Matt's dick, from beneath his briefs. She yanked down the only thing left between his cock and her mouth, and then got right to it.

Julia crammed the dick right into her mouth as far as she could. Within seconds she had him deep inside her, gagging as her throat was filled.

Matt groaned as he watched her. The feeling of such warmth around him down there was incredible, but it was the sight that he groaned for more than anything.

He watched as Julia bobbed her head back and forth – from the end of his dick and meeting his balls, drawn out to the tip.

Julia muffled a few moans of her own. It was good to have a nice hard one of those in her mouth again.

She became rampant with each passing suck and gag, and after a minute, she slowed down.

Julia looked up into Matt's eyes. He stared back at her with pleasure, gratitude, and a sense of disbelief. Disbelief that they would ever do anything _remotely_ like this!

"Come for me, Matt," she spoke, in the sexiest voice he had heard from her.

Julia had the most beautiful eyes. They were a nice bluey-green that seemed to sparkle, and now they were looking right at him in a sexy haze.

Her cheekbones were perfect in his eyes, too. And her cute nose; her lips, her chin, her eyebrows. Everything – every small little detail of that face – was flawless.

And although she was the wife of a plastic surgeon, she hadn't even cheated by touching up her face

"Come for me," she repeated her earlier plea.

Matt wanted to fulfill it – he really did. One part of him screamed: "She wants this. _You_ want this. Go for it!" But the other part of him said: "This is your mom, man! What are you doing?!"

Fuck it. Fuck that latter thought. He was going to give his mother what she craved for.

"I'm so close," Matt let her know. "Just jerk it, I'm so close."

So Julia looked back at his dick and wrapped her hands around it, tugging away immediately.

"No, no," Matt tapped her on the shoulder, and Julia stopped the handjob. "Look up at me when you're doing it, Mo--"

Matt cut himself off from saying that final word. At a time like this, he didn't want to use it.

"Mom," Julia said it for him. She knew that's what he'd stopped himself from saying, and she was okay of it.

She smiled a little at the corner of her lips, and Matt couldn't help but do the same.

"You've got the perfect face," Matt said as he brushed hair back from over it.

Julia bit down on her lower lip and let her eyes relax as she stared them right into Matt's.

She tugged his dick back and forth again, which set Matt groaning and shuddering.

Within moments, he let out one big groan, before exploding.

Julia was in the perfect position for the cum as it shot out. It was the best facial she'd had in months… in _years_ if she was being honest.

"How did this happen?" Matt asked with a bit of a chuckle as Julia flicked her tongue all over his dick. He was still in amazement of it all.

Just about every guy wants to be with an older woman -- and gets to be at some stage of his lives. But this cougar was his own mother!

"You wanted to help," Julia answered his rhetorical question. "And you helped," she cheekily laughed a little her own.

"Well, can I assist you in the bedroom?" Matt asked 'chauffeur-ishly.'

These two were now _very_ comfortable around one another. And they were getting friskier by the second.

They just had to hope this new relationship wouldn't go any further than their own knowing. That they wouldn't act too freely together, like they were _now_, when Sean was around – or anyone for that matter.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
